Romance É Para Pessoas Fracas
by Blanxe
Summary: Wufei estava extremamente inquieto naquela manhã. Não havia uma só alma que o conhecesse e com quem cruzasse pelos corredores, que não notasse sua postura tensa e defensiva. Ele não respondia; grunhia. Não pedia; exigia.*Tema III - Fofoca é Mal de Loiro*


**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Niu**

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e uma pontinha de angst.

**Casal: **Wufei & Duo

**Agradecimentos: **À **Niu **que é a única alma caridosa que aceita betar as minhas fics de postagem em cima da hora. Thanks Kokole Abestada!

**Aviso:** Está fic faz parte integrante das postagens de histórias com temas que Niu e eu estamos desenvolvendo... Tema desta fic: Fofoca é Mal de Loiro!

-

**Fic de Aniversário dedicada à minha beta fofolética Illy-Chan!**

**-**

**Romance é para Pessoas Fracas**

-

Wufei estava extremamente inquieto naquela manhã. Não havia uma só alma que o conhecesse e com quem cruzasse pelos corredores, que não notasse sua postura tensa e defensiva. Zechs, que viera a assumir uma parceria com o ex-piloto chinês, via-se impossibilitado de evitar que a curiosidade recaísse sobre si. E a grande pergunta que corria pelos Preventers aquele dia era:

Que bicho mordera Wufei Chang?

Ele não respondia; grunhia. Não pedia; exigia. Ignorava ao invés de dar atenção.

Em alguns momentos parecia estar preocupado; em outros, completamente focado na papelada em sua mesa. Zechs não podia afirmar com certeza, mas achava que o parceiro estava com algum problema sério. A vida pessoal de Wufei era para todos como um livro aberto, porque, na verdade, ele não tinha uma. Vivia para o serviço, respiraria Preventers se pudesse, então, se Marquise tivesse que deduzir qualquer fator para denominar o que estava incomodando o moreno oriental, esse teria que estar ligado ao ambiente de trabalho.

Resolveu que compartilhar com os companheiros seria um ótimo começo para chegar a uma conclusão, afinal, várias cabeças pensavam melhor do que uma só, e logo percebeu que não era o único curioso e intrigado com o jeito de Wufei naquele dia.

- Pura frustração sexual. - Quatre sugeriu, sentado à mesa do refeitório ocupada apenas por conhecidos. – Dois anos de adrenalina pilotando um Gundam, agora a pressão do trabalho árduo para prevenir o caos e a discórdia no mundo, isso tudo sem ter como aliviar a testosterona só tende a piorar.

- E como pode ter certeza que ele não sai com alguém? – Heero quis saber, olhando diretamente para o árabe.

- Ora, caía na real, Yui. – Zechs intercedeu, sabendo muito bem que seu parceiro era mais virgem que Maria mãe de Jesus. - Estamos falando de Wufei, o cara que não consegue olhar para uma mulher sem despejar um discurso sobre honra.

- É mesmo, Sally tentou chegar junto, mas depois de um tempo acabou desistindo. – Quatre apontou, apoiando sua opinião.

- Ele pode ser gay. – Heero ponderou após analisar o que ele chamaria de evidências.

Zechs e Quatre olharam aturdidos para Heero e este se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira que ocupava.

- O quê? – o oriental de olhos azuis perguntou, aborrecido por parecer estar sendo julgado como idiota com aqueles olhares sobre si. – Isso é lógica pura: ele não tem nenhum relacionamento que tenhamos conhecimento, ele repele mulheres que tentam se aproximar, logo, talvez ele prefira homens.

- Tudo bem, vamos levar em conta essa sua possibilidade insana de que Wufei, justamente Wufei-macho-boy, prefira meninos. – Quatre considerou. - Não muda o fato dele precisar aliviar o estresse sexual.

- Justiça com as próprias mãos. – Heero novamente rebateu, fazendo todos na mesa rirem, enquanto ele sequer entendia porque acharam tanta graça.

- Convenhamos: não é a mesma coisa. – Zechs expôs. - Além do mais, ele é muito solitário, deve estar sentindo o peso disso na pele.

- Shhh! – Trowa ordenou ao ver o agente sobre quem conversavam entrando no refeitório. - Aí vem ele.

O jovem com semblante enfezado adentrou o recinto, desconfiado, levantando uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber que um silêncio esquisito pairara no local. Parecia que todo o assunto que poderia existir entre os ocupantes do lugar havia morrido com sua presença. Reparou então nos amigos, que o olhavam com interesse, mas nesse mesmo instante eles se retraíram e começaram a conversar sobre algo aleatório, tentando disfarçar. Wufei achou aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas resolveu ignorar e caminhou até a bancada, se servindo de café.

Não demorou muito para que o americano de trança adentrasse o lugar, tendo sua atenção completamente tomada quando o amigo árabe o chamou:

- Hey, Duo! Vem pra cá!

Quatre e os demais tinham a intenção de colocar Duo na rodinha para - quem sabe - ajudá-los a formar uma teoria sobre o que se passava com Wufei, mas se assustaram quando um xingamento foi ouvido e viram que Wufei acabara de derramar o café quente sobre si mesmo.

- Merda!

O sorriso de Duo morreu ao ver o oriental, que tentava afastar a camisa manchada para que a quentura do café não queimasse sua pele e, assim que seu olhar se encontrou com o do chinês, o agente de longa trança castanha deu as costas e rapidamente deixou o local.

Por um ínfimo instante, puderam notar o olhar desolado que Wufei ofereceu para a figura que se retirava. Contudo, no segundo seguinte seus orbes escuros retomaram aquela tonalidade que inspirava segurança e prepotência, e ele deixou o refeitório na direção oposta a que o americano seguira.

- Isso foi… - Heero começou, mas foi Quatre quem proferiu o que todos ali pensavam.

- Putamente estranho.

- Espírito do Duo baixou aí? – Trowa censurou o linguajar do loiro com humor.

Ignorando os amantes, Zechs indagou:

- Será que eles brigaram?

Era uma possibilidade que os quatro começaram a levar em consideração. Explicaria as atitudes de Wufei, afinal, uma discussão entre amigos sempre trazia desconforto e estresse.

- Vocês sabem como o Duo é com o Wufei. – Zechs continuou a embasar sua teoria. - O tempo todo pegando no pé dele, vai ver que fez alguma piada que passou dos limites e já viram… O temperamento do Wufei sempre fala mais alto nessas situações.

- Duo está agindo normal. – Heero revelou, já que não tinha notado nada de diferente na postura do parceiro com quem dividia a sala nos Preventers.

- Eu aposto que eles transaram. – Trowa finalmente expôs o que realmente estava pensando de toda aquela situação, após observar por muito tempo.

- Quê?! – os outros exclamaram, incrédulos.

Trowa deu de ombros e confirmou:

- É a explicação mais lógica.

Zechs conseguiu seguir uma das linhas de raciocínio do ex-trapezista e lhe deu razão:

- Wufei todos esses anos agüenta as implicâncias de Duo sem arrancar a cabeça dele. Além do mais, Duo não correria de Wufei daquela forma por causa de briga. Provavelmente ele usaria isso para infernizá-lo muito mais.

- Tudo bem, isso aí pode ser, mas… - Quatre, ainda duvidoso, falou. - …daí a dizer que eles transaram...?

- Sigam o meu raciocínio. – Trowa pediu ao demais expressando saber muito bem sobre o que estava falando. - Duo sempre que está se sentindo pra baixo enche a cara e leva alguém pra cama e no dia seguinte temos um americano revigorado e contente. E o Wufei é apaixonado pelo Duo.

- Wufei apaixonado pelo Duo?!

Trowa elevou a única sobrancelha visível e, intrigado, olhou para os amigos.

- Ué... vocês não sabiam? – eles balançaram a cabeça negativamente, demonstrando estarem realmente surpresos e, então, Trowa continuou: - É tão óbvio. Por que acham que ele ainda não detonou o Duo?

- Acho que você está enganado. – Heero encarou o moreno de olhos verdes com certa indignação, afinal, não acreditava nos boatos sobre seu parceiro ser libertino aquele ponto. Considerava o americano seu melhor amigo e, sendo assim, tinha que defender sua imagem. - Duo não… ele não tran… ele n-não… t-tr-an… - começou a gaguejar, não conseguindo dizer a palavra que queria ante ao que ela implicava. Sempre tivera problemas em pronunciar-se sobre aquele tipo de assunto e o resultado era esse.

Quatre estreitou os olhos e deu um tapa na nuca do japonês, que imediatamente levou a mão ao local e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Ele transaria com qualquer um. – Quatre afirmou. - Acorda pra vida, Heero.

Essa era a verdade incontestável sobre Duo Maxwell e não existia outra. Ele também jamais negara suas crises, bebedeiras e tudo o mais que gerasse comentários na Organização, mas suas atitudes nem sempre haviam sido assim e Heero, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso. Sendo assim, se dava ao direito de duvidar sobre a afirmação que Quatre e certamente os outros ali à mesa, faziam sem pestanejar.

- Eu vou falar com Duo. – Trowa disse se levantando. – Heero, você vai conversar com Wufei.

Heero levantou o olhar para encarar o moreno de olhos verdes de pé, e indagou:

- Por quê?

- Porque estamos todos aqui curiosos para saber o motivo dessa tensão entre eles? – Trowa rebateu, debochadamente.

Ainda sem entender o motivo de justamente ele ter sido escolhido, Heero insistiu:

- Mas por que eu?

- Porque somos neutros. – Trowa falou calmamente. - Quatre é miguxo demais pra chegar no Duo sem causar um prévio afastamento e Wufei também vai prever e evitá-lo. Zechs é parceiro do Wufei, duvido que ele contará alguma coisa a ele, e se for falar com Duo é capaz de ser cantado e acabar sendo estuprado em algum canto dos Preventers. – vendo o japonês pronto a retorquir, Trowa se adiantou: - Encare como uma missão, Heero!

Parando para pensar por alguns segundos, Heero finalmente se levantou e concordou:

- Ok… Missão. Eu aposto 50 que você está errado.

Trowa o olhou de soslaio enquanto deixavam o refeitório e, com um sorriso obliquo, replicou:

- Aposto do dobro.

- Feito. – Heero finalizou.

oOo

Eu nunca encontrei um lugar para chamar de lar  
Eu nunca fiquei tempo o suficiente para conseguir  
Peço desculpas mais uma vez, não estou apaixonado  
Isto não é algo que eu pretendesse  
Mas, o teu coração não está completamente partido  
É apenas um pensamento, só um pensamento…

oOo

Heero sentia-se tenso. Por mais que tentasse fazer sua mente acreditar que era como uma missão, era impossível. Falar com Wufei já era algo extremamente difícil – o chinês conseguia ser mais mal humorado, ranzinza e, acima de tudo, estressado, do que si próprio. E para piorar a situação, como ele, Heero Yui, chegaria perto de Wufei Chang para perguntar sobre Duo?

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do prédio em direção à sala onde o outro oriental trabalhava e provavelmente deveria ter se refugiado, Heero vinha calculando as possibilidades de como poderia abordar o assunto com o companheiro, sem parecer um completo idiota.

No final das contas, tinha certeza de que não importava como fosse inquirir Wufei, pois acabaria de qualquer jeito como um imbecil. Nunca desempenhara o papel de fuxiqueiro. Isso era coisa para Quatre e até mesmo Milliardo tomarem a frente, mas a lógica criada por Trowa parecia coerente. Por ser esperado que ambos chegassem para questionar a conduta dos outros dois amigos, certamente eles se armariam de desculpas esfarrapadas ou até mesmo os evitariam.

Só que toda coerência ainda não fazia com que ficasse mais tranqüilo.

Quando chegou a frente da sala onde o chinês dividia as funções de agente com Zechs, ele parou e respirou fundo, para só então bater levemente na porta - apenas como um aviso - e assim entrar.

O oriental, que estava mexendo nos arquivos no fundo da sala, parou e virou o rosto para encará-lo com olhos negros que lhe mostraram um misto de surpresa e estranhamento, que logo foram vocalizados, enquanto o chinês puxava uma das pastas e empurrava bruscamente a gaveta para se encaixar de volta no lugar, causando um choque sonoro que ecoou pela sala e fez Heero internamente se contrair.

_Talvez fosse uma péssima idéia abordar o assunto naquele momento._ – ele pensou, vendo o semblante emburrado e sisudo de Wufei, que caminhava de volta a mesa.

- O que você quer, Yui? – ele perguntou, jogando a pasta pesadamente sobre a mesa.

Ia dar uma desculpa esfarrapada para simplesmente fugir da situação, mas lembrou-se da aposta e de como Trowa poderia manipular informações depois. Resolveu então seguir em frente. Encarou o amigo com o semblante sério e determinado e, sem rodeios, começou:

- Chang, é verdade que você e o Duo… - falou, travando em seguida, mas forçou a continuar. - que vocês dois… tr-tran… - queria se matar, mas degolar Trowa antes. Sabia que não ia conseguir perguntar aquilo, afinal, sempre gaguejava ou engasgava quando tentava vocalizar sobre aquele tipo assunto. E ver o cenho de Wufei franzir e seus olhos escuros se estreitarem, lhe dando um aspecto ainda mais ameaçador, só piorava a situação. Porém, persistiu: - q-que v-vocês t-tr-tran…

- Maxwell te contou? – o chinês interrompeu, num tom que beirava o irritado.

Heero sentiu-se aliviado pelo colega ter lhe poupado mais vergonha de continuar gaguejando, assumindo o que queria perguntar. Todavia, a réplica dele fora praticamente uma resposta, uma confissão de quem já até assumia a fonte da notícia.

Mesmo assim, precisava confirmar.

- Estavam comentando. É verdade?

Sua resposta foi um chinês irado passando por si como um furacão, empurrando-o para o lado, enquanto esbravejava:

- Maldito desgraçado Maxwell sem honra de uma figa!

Virou-se depois de recuperar o equilíbrio, olhando para a porta aberta por onde o outro agente passara, enfurecido, e finalmente deixou os ombros caírem.

Duo não tinha jeito mesmo.

Fizera com que perdesse 100 créditos.

Mas transar justo Wufei? Não via lógica naquilo, mesmo para uma pessoa embriagada.

Precisava saber o que havia se passado na cabeça de Duo e, sem perder tempo, saiu atrás de Wufei.

oOo

Trowa, por sua vez, procurou pelo americano no escritório, mas não teve sorte em encontrá-lo por lá. Não desistiu e, formulando uma pequena lista de lugares básicos onde o amigo poderia ter se escondido, foi checando cada um deles até descobri-lo sentado no chão do terraço do prédio.

A sua primeira impressão ao ver Duo foi a de uma pessoa que estava extremamente cansada. Não havia reparado, até então, as olheiras escuras e o semblante pesado, mas teve tempo suficiente para fazer isso enquanto se aproximava. Provavelmente aquilo era somente reflexo da bebedeira e orgia da noite anterior.

O moreno de trança demonstrava não ter percebido sua presença, mantendo a cabeça encostada na parede, inclinada para trás, e os olhos violetas fechados. Só que, mais do que ninguém, Trowa sabia que Duo não estava alheio à sua aproximação, fato que veio a se confirmar quando se sentou ao lado dele e este sequer se retraiu ao som repentino de sua pergunta:

- O que há entre você e Wufei?

- Nada. – foi a resposta que recebeu do americano, que sequer se mexeu da posição em que estava.

- Não vem com esse "nada". – Trowa retorquiu, admirando o semblante do amigo se perturbar ante ao seu próximo comentário: - Você tem fugido dele como o diabo foge da cruz o dia todo.

Duo finalmente abriu os olhos e seu rosto se fechou de um jeito enfezado, mas nada respondeu. O silêncio deu a Trowa o direito de dizer algo que poderia soar como uma especulação, mas que em seu real teor já era uma afirmação.

- Vocês transaram.

Duo finalmente desmanchou-se em um semblante resignado, suavizando até mesmo o brilho de seus olhos.

- Tá tão na cara assim? – ele indagou, virando o rosto para encarar o ex-trapezista, que sem se conter sorriu e confessou de maneira divertida:

- Eu apostei alto nessa possibilidade. Heero me deve 100.

- Heero é mesmo um bocó. – Duo riu, por um momento ligado ao palpite errado do parceiro oriental que deveria conhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém, mas logo deu de ombros, voltando ao assunto central. - Foi um erro. Eu estava bebendo, ele estava lá e quando…

- Pode me poupar dos detalhes. – Trowa o interrompeu, desgostoso e, pressentindo o que incomodava Duo, indagou: - Foi só uma transa, qual o problema?

- Ele é meu amigo. – o americano suspirou. - Esse é o problema. Não era pra ter acontecido.

Trowa observou Duo por mais um instante, que desviara o olhar para o chão. Ficou curioso por vê-lo tão cabisbaixo em relação ao assunto. Geralmente o jovem de 22 anos dava pouca importância para as pessoas que se tornavam vitimas de suas noitadas. Claro que no caso de sexo casual com Wufei a coisa mudava de figura, afinal, ele era um dos amigos, mas mesmo assim…

- Se vocês passaram a noite juntos, foi porque ele também quis, Duo.

- Você não entende…

O estrondo da porta de ferro batendo contra a estrutura do prédio por ter sido aberta de supetão, assustou a ambos, que imediatamente se levantaram. Trowa só conseguiu arregalar os olhos ao ver Duo levar um soco que causou sua queda no chão.

Desviou o olhar para o chinês, que parecia soltar fogo pelas ventas, enquanto este fuzilava o americano com os olhos irados.

- Wufei… - Duo murmurou, confuso, segurando a face atingida com uma das mãos.

Heero chegou logo depois, a tempo de ficar internamente impressionado e preocupado com a cena que via a sua frente, percebendo também que Trowa estava preparado para intervir caso Wufei decidisse partir para atacar Duo novamente.

- Eu pensei que pelo menos me pouparia a vergonha. – o chinês cuspiu e foi então que Heero percebeu o erro que cometera.

- Wufei, o Duo não… - tentou remediar, mas o amigo sequer lhe deu ouvidos, estando completamente focado nos olhos violetas que lhe encaravam de volta.

- Tudo estava tolerável: você me evitando e eu tentando manter minha mente ocupada para não lembrar. – Wufei explicou a princípio, demonstrando um pouco de mágoa, para em seguida tornar a expressar a raiva que sentia: - Mas tinha que contar pra todo o departamento que transamos?!

Trowa e Heero esperaram para ver a reação de Duo, achando inteligente ficarem calados naquele momento. Num primeiro instante, vendo uma incerteza nos orbes violetas, pensaram que Duo pediria desculpas ou tentaria se explicar, mas num segundo, isso mudou, pois o semblante do moreno de trança se endureceu e este se levantou rapidamente, fitando Wufei com ódio.

- Quem se importa, hã? – Duo esbravejou. – Foi só uma foda, e daí que todo mundo fique sabendo?! Isso tudo é vergonha de que saibam que trepou com Duo Maxwell?

Wufei visivelmente desarmou-se de sua atitude agressiva e acusatória, mas foi incapaz de retorquir e isso só fez com que o americano ficasse ainda mais frustrado.

- Enfia esse seu orgulho no rabo! – Duo gritou, antes de deixar o local a passos rápidos e firmes.

Heero e Trowa notaram que o rosto de Wufei havia ganhado uma tonalidade de vermelho, só não sabia determinar se estava ainda mais possesso ou apenas muito envergonhado pelas últimas palavras de Duo. O chinês não lhes deu oportunidade de falar nada e, sem lhes encarar, foi embora, deixando-os ali com suas expressões estáticas, olhando para a porta de saída.

- Intenso… - Heero comentou impressionado.

Trowa estendeu a mão para o lado, ficando esta à frente de Heero, e lembrou ao oriental:

- Meus créditos.

oOo

Eu sempre pensei que adoraria viver perto do mar  
Viajar o mundo todo sozinho  
E viver minha vida da forma mais simples  
Eu não tenho idéia do que aconteceu com esse sonho  
Porque não há mais nada aqui para me impedir  
É apenas um pensamento, só um pensamento…

oOo

Caminhando pelos corredores com a intenção de voltarem às suas salas para retomar o trabalho, Quatre e Zechs conversavam sobre nada menos que o assunto que vinha perturbando desde que Trowa o levantara um pouco antes no refeitório. Os loiros ficaram chocados com a certeza que o moreno de olhos verdes tinha sobre os sentimentos de Wufei e, se fosse confirmado que o chinês e o americano haviam mesmo dormido juntos, seria no mínimo estranho encarar aquela situação.

- Acha que Wufei gosta mesmo do Duo? – Quatre casualmente quis saber, enquanto caminhavam vagarosamente. - Digo, gosta realmente dele, como eu gosto do Trowa ou como você gosta…

- É uma possibilidade. – Zechs disse, tentando manter a mente aberta para o quadro de acontecimentos que se apresentava. - Se eles foram pra cama, Chang certamente deve pelo menos ter atração por Duo.

- Eu tenho pena de Wufei. – Quatre confessou. - Se ele estiver mesmo apaixonado pelo Duo, deve se sentir terrível vendo a pessoa que ama saindo com Deus e o mundo.

Zechs concordava cem por cento com o comentário de Quatre. Duo era a pessoa mais desapegada que conhecera quando se tratava de relacionamentos, se é que o moreno de trança algum dia tivera realmente algum caso que pudesse chamar de relacionamento. No entanto, dificilmente acreditaria num futuro amoroso para o americano com o chinês, mesmo que Duo se dispusesse a dar uma chance.

- Não podemos deixar que essa situação continue. – o loiro de olhos aqüamarines lhe cortou o raciocínio. - Eles têm que pelo menos fazer as pazes, voltar a serem amigos.

Zechs se conteve para não rir do árabe tomando sua postura _'miguxa'_. Quatre nunca conseguira perder aquela vontade de fazer todos virarem ou continuarem sendo amigos, e isso às vezes se tornava engraçado, mas ele não precisava saber disso, por isso, manteve a forçada seriedade e concordou:

- Concordo plenamente. Não sabe o quanto é difícil trabalhar com Wufei desde que os dois discutiram.

A última parte era a mais pura verdade. Zechs se via cortando um dobrado com Wufei durante o dia. Toda a tensão e mau humor que envolvia o oriental de olhos negros o estavam incomodando, isso sem contar os foras que vinha levando um atrás do outro se ousasse abrir a boca para comentar algo.

- Eu imagino. – Quatre suspirou compadecido, até avistar mais a frente algo que lhe chamou a atenção e apontou: - Olha lá.

Zechs olhou na direção da interseção do corredor e viu ninguém menos que Duo, deixando o vão da escadaria e passando apressado para dentro de uma das portas mais a frente, onde ficava um dos banheiros.

- Eu vou lá conversar com ele. – Quatre se dispôs, apenas para dar o primeiro passo e ter o braço segurado por Zechs.

- Espera aí. – o loiro de cabelos longos pediu e meneou a cabeça para mais a frente.

Quatre viu então Wufei saindo do mesmo local que Duo viera e seguir para então entrar no mesmo banheiro. Poderia ser aquilo coincidência ou algo totalmente premeditado? Zechs não queria saber, pois a situação se mostrava extremamente perfeita para o momento.

- Zechs? – o árabe chamou, ficando confuso ao ver o outro se apressar para a porta por onde Duo entrara seguido de Wufei.

Quatre só foi entender as intenções de Zechs quando este rapidamente segurou a maçaneta e firmou-a para que permanecesse fechada.

- Vá pegar a chave. – Marquise ordenou e Quatre entendeu, enfim, o que ele pretendia.

Com um sorriso travesso, o árabe se apressou até a recepção do andar, e pegou a chave com a secretária, retornando ligeiramente, a tempo de escutar a voz abafada de Duo soar do outro lado da porta, forçando a maçaneta a abrir.

_- Ei, quem fechou essa merda?!_

- Só vão sair daí depois que resolverem esse probleminha de vocês. – Zechs avisou num tom alto e riu, vendo Quatre colocar a chave fechadura e trancá-la.

_- Abre esta porta, Marquise!_ – Wufei rugiu, esmurrando a porta. - _Ou vai sofrer as conseqüências depois!_

- Depois então a gente conversa, parceiro. – Zechs ironizou, espalmando a madeira de volta.

Quatre riu e ao se virar surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de agentes observando o que faziam. Recompondo-se, o árabe estreitou os olhos e ameaçou:

- E quem abrir essa porta sem autorização vai se ver comigo!

Os agentes dispersaram ao mesmo tempo em que Trowa e Heero abriram caminho, se aproximando. Ambos estavam nitidamente confusos, mas pelos gritos irritadiços que vinham de dentro do banheiro, podiam imaginar o que acontecia.

oOo

Quando desceu do terraço, depois da discussão que teve com Duo, Wufei queria tudo, menos encontrar com o americano mais uma vez; pelo menos não naquele momento. Pensando em lavar o rosto e ver se conseguia se acalmar, assim como processar o que o americano havia lhe acusado, foi diretamente para o banheiro, mas ao entrar, acabou se deparando justamente com ele.

Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento ao ver que ele limpava o rosto, mais especificamente o canto da boca, que parecia estar sangrando. No entanto, no momento em que os orbes violetas se ergueram pelo espelho e encontraram-no ali, imediatamente qualquer vulnerabilidade que pudesse identificar no outro homem desapareceu e este fechou a torneira e, sem segundos olhares, tentou deixar o banheiro.

Só que alguém – mais especificamente seu parceiro Zechs Marquise – havia trancado a porta premeditadamente e, depois de dizer que só deixariam o local depois que fizesse as pazes com Duo, compreendia que se tratava de uma armação para forçá-los a conversar, ou quem sabe se matarem, já que Duo estava pronto a dar o primeiro passo para isso.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua! – acusou, se virando para fitá-lo com fúria. - Se não tivesse ficado com tanta frescura, eles não estariam no nosso pé!

- Maxwell, você está sendo infantil!

- Não estou! Você está! Eu tomei um porre, trepamos e Deus sabe como me arrependo por isso… E você se transforma no Senhor Honra Ofendida, quando se alguém deveria estar reclamando sobre honra, esse alguém deveria ser eu!

Wufei o encarou com indignação e retorquiu:

- Você faz tudo parecer como se fosse culpa minha.

- E é! – Duo exasperou-se. - Você me odeia! Me tolerava antes, agora me odeia!

Wufei foi novamente surpreendido pela certeza que Duo tinha nas palavras que proferia e isso o magoou. Jamais expressou odiá-lo, mas começava a refletir se, por acaso, alguma vez passara essa impressão verdadeiramente para o americano.

- Eu não te odeio.

- Claro que odeia. – Duo contrariou. - A prova disso foi sair do meu apê hoje antes de eu sequer acordar.

Isso não tinha como negar.

- Então foi um erro lastimável que não existe mais como reverter. – Wufei disse com a voz mais contida e, curioso, indagou: - Mas desde quando você se importa com os caras que dão no pé sem se despedir?

- Desde que esse cara é o prega-presa do Wufei Chang. – retorquiu, sentando-se pesadamente no chão encostado na porta fechada.

Wufei ficou observando Duo, vendo que a raiva que em ambos residia começava a se esvair aos poucos com a ciência de que não adiantaria de nada gritar ou ofenderem um ao outro. No final das contas, não levaria a lugar algum e não era bem o que queria: acabar se distanciando do americano.

- Eu não estava bêbado. – confessou, com a voz comedida.

- Não? – Duo deu de ombros olhando para o chão. - E daí?

Respirando fundo, Wufei tomou coragem e explicou:

- E daí que eu fiz tudo muito consciente. - fez uma pausa quando Duo levantou o rosto para encará-lo, e finalizou, sentindo o rosto corar. – Eu quis passar a noite com você.

Ao invés de ter a compreensão que esperava, acabou recebendo uma replica sarcástica do moreno de trança, que fez com que uma pontada de raiva retornasse ao seu âmago.

- 'Tava querendo saber como seria dar uma trepada comigo, é?

- Não seja vulgar! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu contrapor.

- Por quê? – Duo questionou, com um brilho nos olhos quase desafiador. - Não foi isso que te fez aceitar minhas cantadas?

- Não. – negou, querendo pegar aquele americano idiota e sacudi-lo.

- Ha! Só falta querer que eu acredite que está apaixonado por mim.

oOo

Enquanto meu coração for um escudo  
E eu não conseguir baixar a guarda  
Enquanto eu tiver tanto medo de falhar  
Que eu nem possa tentar  
Bem, como posso dizer que estou vivo?

oOo

Wufei desviou o olhar de um jeito que Duo só conseguiu interpretar como vergonha, mas para ele que nunca vira o chinês tão retraído, era alarmante. Não obteve qualquer resposta e por causa do silêncio a preocupação aumentou, por isso, acabou levantando e chamando:

- Wufei?

- Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido daquela forma. – o oriental confessou de um modo que só confundiu Duo ainda mais.

- Eu não to te entendendo.

- Nunca acreditei que fosse mesmo um burro, Maxwell. – Wufei replicou e, com a frustração tomando conta de si, fitou Duo e continuou: - Mas se prefere ouvir com todas as letras, que seja: Eu me apaixonei por você.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram, enquanto no peito, o coração descompassara de forma brusca que quase fez com que Duo sentisse uma ligeira falta de ar no ambiente. Em sua mente, algo gritava que aquela confissão só poderia ser uma piada de muito mal gosto, mas por outro lado, via claramente nos orbes ônix uma sinceridade ímpar, e sabia que Wufei jamais brincaria com algo daquele tipo.

- Eu não acredito… - as palavras deixaram a sua boca, balbuciadas, e viu que apenas serviram para trazer mais irritação e constrangimento para o amigo.

- O quê? Duo Maxwell é bom demais para que o prega-presa Wufei Chang sinta algo além de amizade por ele?

Não era o que Duo queria que Wufei pensasse de si, que estaria zombando ou fazendo pouco caso de sua confissão. Aquela situação inesperada era demais para que sua mente aceitasse tão prontamente a idéia de que justamente Wufei estava apaixonado por si. Viu que a aura irritadiça do chinês desapareceu aos poucos quando este notou seu desconcerto e, voltando a amenizar o tom de voz para uma linha mais suave e compreensiva, ele falou:

- Eu sei que você não se prende a ninguém, Maxwell. Por isso eu me aproveitei da situação… - Duo viu outra vez o rubor tomar conta da fisionomia do oriental, e acabou dividindo a mesma reação com o que ele disse em seguida: - Eu só queria tocar você, sentir você… mesmo sabendo que não duraria mais que uma noite.

Não era o tipo de pessoa de se acanhar com nada, muito menos com palavras, mas o que fazia com que reagisse diferentemente não era a confissão, mas sim a pessoa que a declarava. Ainda assim, existiam detalhes que sua mente insistia em lembrá-lo.

- Mas e todo aquele papo de _'romance __é__ para pessoas fracas'_? – perguntou com o timbre baixo e, vendo a confusão no rosto do outro, relembrou: - Uma vez você me disse que não se apaixonaria por ninguém, que esse tipo de sentimento era para pessoas fracas.

Wufei se recordava daquele evento. Duo o tinha procurado para atormentá-lo em sua sala com suas piadinhas exageradas e do nada lhe perguntara se um dia se via apaixonado por alguém. Naquele dia, há quase dois anos atrás, sentira-se acuado e de alguma forma arrumou aquele jeito de se defender sem acabar revelando a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, que há muito tempo pertenciam somente ao americano. Sempre fora introvertido e sem jeito demais para chegar e falar sobre o que sentia e pagara as conseqüências mais tarde, ao ver que Duo adotara um estilo de vida que desaprovava completamente.

- Porque eu estava apaixonado por uma pessoa que eu sabia que jamais teria. – finalmente contou, olhando com tristeza para o americano. - Você deixou bem claro depois disso que não queria nada sério com ninguém.

- E-Eu sinto muito, Fei. – Duo disse, aturdido. Sua mente parecia um turbilhão de constatações e arrependimentos que precisava compartilhar com o outro homem. - Eu só comecei a beber e sair com os caras porque… porque você indiretamente acabou com minhas esperanças quando disse que esse tipo sentimento não o interessava.

Wufei de repente se deu conta – assim como Duo – do que o desacerto de algumas palavras causara a ambos, que em algum momento no passado, o americano também estivera interessado em si e, por sua covardia, afastara qualquer possibilidade de tê-lo ao seu lado.

- Eu não queria nada sério com ninguém, porque eu queria você. Eu saí com aqueles caras, pensando em você. – Duo continuou falando, deixando Wufei se sentindo ainda mais culpado. - Eu… gosto de você, Fei. Quando acordei hoje de manhã e não te vi lá comigo, fiquei com medo de perder a única coisa que ainda tinha de valioso com você.

Wufei ficou em silêncio, absorvendo cada palavra que, ao mesmo tempo em que o enchiam de um sentimento acalentador, também lhe traziam uma certa amargura. Fizera indiretamente a pessoa por quem se apaixonara sofrer e por tanto tempo que não sabia o que dizer ou fazer para remediar o que havia passado.

- Será que você me daria uma segunda oportunidade de consertar isso tudo?

Duo lhe sorriu verdadeiramente contente, daquele jeito que Wufei sempre amara contemplar e se aproximou do chinês, tocando em seu rosto, e beijando sua boca.

E aquele beijo foi toda a resposta que Wufei necessitava para que seu peito praticamente explodisse de uma felicidade impar.

oOo

- Ooooooooooohwwwwwwwwn! – Quatre exaltou-se, afastando a orelha da porta do banheiro. - Que lindo…

Estavam ali reunidos, de orelhas coladas na porta desde que a gritaria começara, e com o desfecho, agora sabiam que não precisariam se preocupar mais com aqueles dois. Fora como acompanhar uma novela com final feliz e, por isso, estavam satisfeitos.

- Agora já podemos abrir a porta. – Zechs sugeriu pegando a chave e levando-a até a fechadura, mas foi impedido imediatamente pelo árabe que segurou sua mão.

- Isso seria uma _puta_ sacanagem. – ele o criticou, fazendo Zechs rir e guardar a chave no bolso da jaqueta novamente.

- Vou ter que dar um jeito nessa boca quando chegarmos em casa, Quatre. – Trowa criticou, com um tom dúbio que fez o amante sorrir de um jeito malicioso e replicar:

- Dependendo do jeito… eu juro que não vou me importar, Trowa.

Heero revirou os olhos ante a falta de pudor dos dois amigos e comentou:

- Quem diria que Wufei teria esse lado romântico.

- Todos têm um lado romântico… Yui. – Zechs constatou, olhando o ex-piloto 01 de uma maneira estranha que fez com que Heero se contraísse internamente.

- Eu não entendi o que você quis insinuar com isso, 06.

Zechs colocou no rosto o melhor sorriso ao estilo profissional e passou o braço em volta do pescoço do oriental.

- Venha comigo, meu caro Yui, que vou demonstrar da melhor maneira possível o que eu quis dizer.

Quatre e Trowa ficaram observando os outros dois se afastarem e o árabe finalmente ponderou:

- Será que devemos alertá-lo? Heero é tão ingênuo.

- Acho que não. Tenho a ligeira impressão que Zechs vai acabar curando aquela gagueira dele.

Quatre explodiu numa risada, parando quando, repentinamente, escutou um gemido alto vindo do outro lado da porta do banheiro. Olhando surpreso e ao mesmo tempo assustado para o amante, não demorou mais do que segundos para que ambos caíssem na gargalhada juntos.

A verdade era que romance _não_ era para pessoas fracas.

oOo

Mas, se a minha vida está para alugar  
E eu não aprendo a comprá-la  
Então, eu não mereço nada mais do que tenho  
Porque nada que eu tenho é verdadeiramente meu…

oOo

**Fim.**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Illy!! Parabéns!! Eu quase não consigo, mas taí a fic... Não é uma atualização da The End Chapter, mas espero que goste... Mesmo que eu não tenha achado essa fic lá muito à altura de uma dedicatória e tals, foi feita de coração... Aproveito pra agradecer aqui por todo o esforço e dedicação que você tem com as betagens das minhas histórias que ambas sabemos que não é uma tarefa lá muito fácil.

E olha! - Blanxe aponta pro título - tá em português... ohohohohoh... milagre neh? Não acostuma não...

Tudo de bom pra ti nessa data e sempre, Illy!


End file.
